This invention relates to a cantilevered tail block/tailpiece for use with acoustic guitars and other stringed instruments.
The present invention specifically addresses a problem in the current design of the acoustic guitar which has not been satisfactorily addressed by prior devices. The problem arises from the fact that the six strings of a typically designed steel string acoustic guitar will impose a combined tension load on the guitar""s top in excess of 150 pounds. The tension imposed by the strings causes the top of the guitar to twist and warp.
Previous attempted solutions involve attaching braces to the underside of the top. Such braces introduce their own set of problems. While strengthening the top, such braces also add weight to the top and affect the sound producing capabilities of the guitar. A guitar that is braced too heavily will sound dull and non-responsive.
Some guitar makers use tailpieces in addition to top bracing. By attaching the tailpiece to the tail block of the guitar and attaching the strings to the tailpiece, the tension of the strings on the top is reduced to approximately 16 pounds. This allows the builder to reduce the top bracing. However, the current technology of guitar tailpiece design does not provide for increasing the angle of the strings over the bridge beyond what the geometry of the guitar will allow. The angle described by the string ahead of the bridge and the string behind the bridge is called the xe2x80x9cbreak anglexe2x80x9d of the string. Current guitar design provides for a shallow break angle of about 170-180 degrees when a tailpiece is used. Somewhat deeper break angles of about 155-165 degrees are possible on guitars without tailpieces. A deeper break angle provides a more efficient transmission of string energy to the top of the guitar, and aids in sustain, tone and volume.
It is an object of the present invention to utilize the tension reducing properties of a tailpiece while deepening the break angle of the strings beyond what the geometry of the guitar would normally allow.
In traditional tailpiece guitar design, the rear of the tailpiece is attached to the tail block and the strings are attached to the front of the tailpiece. The front end of the tailpiece xe2x80x9cfloatsxe2x80x9d over the body of the guitar, i.e., is not attached to the body of the guitar, the angle of such xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d determining the string break angle.
On a guitar incorporating the cantilevered tail block subassembly of the present invention, the tailpiece is attached to the tail block subassembly at the rear end and also at the front end immediately behind the string attachment point. This second point of attachment serves to pull the tailpiece down closer to the top of the guitar, effectively increasing the break angle of the strings over the saddle.
The tailpiece of the present invention does not attach to or rest on the top of the guitar. Machine screws are attached to the tailpiece and pass through small holes in the top of the guitar, fastening directly to a cantilevered tail block. The tailpiece is not tightened snug against the top of the guitar, but is tightened against spacers which keep the tailpiece clear of the top. By using this method of construction, the sound generating properties of the guitar top are not restricted by contact with the tailpiece, and the rigidity of the mounting system enhances xe2x80x9csustainxe2x80x9d.
The structural advantages of the cantilevered tail block/tailpiece of the present invention are maintained without generating deficiencies in tone, volume and sustain. The tail block of the present invention also provides a secure, rigid mounting platform for vibrato and tremolo style tailpieces.
The cantilevered tail block/tailpiece of the present invention includes a tail block subassembly and a tailpiece subassembly.
The tail block subassembly includes a tail block having first and second side edges, upper and lower edges, and inner and outer major planar surfaces. A cantilever having upper and lower surfaces, first and second side edges and front and rear ends extends outwardly from and substantially perpendicular to the outer major planar surface of the tail block. At least one support arm extends between the cantilever and tail block.